b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Heatblast
Heatblast is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite from the star, Pyros. Appearance Heatblast is a magma-based life-form whose body is composed of a bright inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have slight oval like design with only two toes and one back toe. Heatblast wears the prototype Omnitrix symbol on his chest. While under the influence of a cold, Heatblast's fire and lava turn blue and replaces his pyrokinetic powers with cryokinetic powers instead. Gwen as Heatblast differs slightly from Heatblast's original male form. In this form, she was leaner, her chest was larger, and her face was longer and more curved. Her fore arms were considerably skinnier than regular Heatblast's. The Omnitrix symbol was still on her chest. In Ultimate Alien, Heatblast's appearance is slightly altered. His eyes weren't connected to the fire on his head. The rocks over his body were darker, and their pattern was different, with fewer rocks covering his inner lava body. His voice sounds like Jetray's, except it's deeper. The Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. In Omniverse, sixteen year old Heatblast looks the same as in Ultimate Alien, only his eyes are once again connected to the fire on his head, like in the original series. He is taller and more muscular, his face's design is different and his shoulder plates are slightly tilted up. His voice sounds like Ghost Rider, a Marvel Comics Superhero. Like his previous versions, the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Powers and Abilities Heatblast has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and flire from his body. He can shape them into fireballs, breath, discs, tornadoes, and in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game), Heatblast could make fire waves. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming fists, and he has also shown the ability to create fire beams and can rapidly wield fire sparks, as well as throw crescents of fire and launch fire meteors (Protector of Earth). He can launch powerful, flaming breath that resembles a dragon's. Heatblast's fire can become hot enough that it could melt a tank, Viktor: The Spoils, and another time melt a road, almost burying Vilgax in hot tar Secrets, and once even burying Vilgax in the ground up to his shoulders The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2. Heatblast using pyrokinesisAdded by Andreas smithersHeatblast can also make his flames become explosive, explaining why his fire tended to blow things up on a regular basis. He can create a small fire board on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle, as shown in Monster Weather. He can also use fire in defensive maneuvers such as walls of fire.In the Heroes United crossover, Alpha Heatblast was capable of using a fire tentacle to attack. However it is unknown whether or not Heatblast is capable of doing this naturally or if it was just a result of Alpha's powers. Heatblast can spit lugi made of lava, (Back With a Vengeance). Heatblast using terrakinesisAdded by ActionBoy 87Heatblast is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. In Showdown: Part 1, it was revealed that Heatblast can use his powers underwater, but with very low intensity. According to Dwayne, Heatblast is capable of limited terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground. One result of this capability is the ability to surf through the air on a board of rock. Heatblast has enhanced strength and durability, enough to hold his own with his bare fists against Dr. Viktor, making the latter stumble several steps backwards. It is revealed in Side Effects that Heatblast, when infected with a cold, has his powers reversed, his pyrokinesis becoming cyrokinesis, and him being constructed of icy fire rather than the regular kind. Weaknesses When Heatblast is exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, his fire is extinguished, and must wait until he is hot again to use his fire abilities. Chapters Original Timeline *Karakura Battle Part I *Have Time, Will Travel Finale *Ben 10 vs. the Ants Alternative Timeline *Grimjow Jaegerjaquez (chapter) *War Games *Bones, Sharks, and Wolves *Inferno *Endgame *Countdown Part I Trivia Category:Omnitrix Forms Category:Ultimatrix Forms Category:Aliens